


Our spot

by TheTrashiestQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a bit fluff, But mostly angst, M/M, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrashiestQueen/pseuds/TheTrashiestQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You shouldn't disturb the lake, Seamus."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our spot

It was dark when Dean walked to the place his boyfriend told him to come. Seamus was already there, he stood by the tall tree next to the big lake. He was throwing pebbles into the water, out of boredom Dean supposed. Dean sneaked up to the other boy and hugged him from behind. Seamus stilled from surprised before exclaiming: "Dean!", and relaxing against the body behind him. "You shouldn't disturb the lake, Seamus." He whispered into his ear, smiling and giving a small kiss under his ear. Seamus turned around in his arms, now looking into his eyes. "Don't be silly, it's not like it will take revenge." He laughed at Dean and he laughed back. "Anyway, is there something you wanted to say? Cause you made it sound really urgent when you said to meet you here immediately." "I just missed you, Dean. And you are my boyfriend, we are supposed to spent time together, you know?" Dean smiled softly down at him, leaning down to gently kiss the other's lips. He sat down patting the ground next to him, "come sit with me, Seamus." He quickly followed and sat beside him, laying his head on Dean's shoulder. "Look, it's a full moon tonight." Seamus pointed at the moon in the sky while saying this. "And look at all the stars!" There were many stars this night, as it was a clear night with no clouds. "Yes, it's beautiful Seamus." "This night is almost as perfect as you." They sat for a while longer at the lake, looking at the stars and talking.

More and more evenings they spent together at the lake, it was a beautiful spot and they soon just called it their spot. They would sit in the grass and look at the water and stars. Sometimes they would be there for hours, just talking and being together.

As Dean arrived at their spot, Seamus was already pacing by the tree, looking nervously around. When he spotted Dean he ran happily at him, tightly hugging him. "What's wrong Seamus?" He let go off the embrace and looked a little angry at Dean now. "You weren't here yesterday, I thought something had happened. I was worried Dean, why didn't you tell me you wouldn't be here?!" "I'm so sorry, love, I thought I told you but I must have forgotten to tell you." Seamus looked a little less angry at this. "You are lucky you're so handsome or else I would have been really angry at you." He smiled teasingly. "And you have to be here tomorrow too, on time. I've got a surprise for you."

The next day Dean was walking towards their spot, Seamus was beaming at him from a distance. "Look Dean, I got a small boat. We can row to the middle of the lake, isn't that fun?!" Seamus was very excited and that made Dean happy. He stepped in the boat, it was a small wooden thing just big enough for them both. And they rowed to the middle of the lake. The water looked black, but you could clearly see your reflection and the reflection of the stars in it. It was beautiful here. "I love you Dean." "I love you too." "No, you don't get it. I really, really love you. I don't know what I would do without you. Like when... When I'm away from you I miss you so much, when I haven't seen you for days it almost feels like I'm drowning... I would never want my life to be without you." "Seamus..." Dean didn't know what to say. "Seamus, I love you too like that. Forever." "Would you marry me than?" Dean was shocked and quickly stood up in the boat as tears started to fall from his eyes. But the movement shook the boat and before they knew it the boat was tumbling over and they both fell into the water. Seamus quickly came up again, laughing and turning the boat over again. Dean was under water, panic hit him. I can't swim. his eyes shot open as he started to try to get up, but he only sunk deeper. Seamus doesn't know I can't swim, I should have told him. Seamus was looking around, waiting for Dean to come up. After a while he started to panic, could Dean swim? Why didn't he know if his boyfriend could swim? Why didn't he ask? He is supposed to knew these basic things. He was nervously looking around, a sick feeling spreading through his stomach. He tries to look into the water, but it was way too dark. I'm going to die. Black spots came before his eyes as a screeching noise flowed through his head. It felt like his head was going to explode. I'm sorry Seamus. He thought just before he couldn't hold his breath anymore and let go. He found Dean, under water. He wasn't moving and Seamus quickly tried to get him up. But it was heavy. He finally succeeded in getting Dean on the boat. He still wasn't moving, he wasn't breathing. Seamus didn't know what to do and he panicked, tears streaming down his face. "No, no Dean. This was supposed to be our moment, we were supposed to marry. You-you can't leave me now. It's all my fault, it's all my fault." He was loudly sobbing now, clutching to Dean's lifeless body, on the small boat in the middle of the lake. What was supposed to be the best moment of his life, turned into the worst.

_They buried him by the lake, it seemed right. Their wedding rings were somewhere on the bottom of the lake, Seamus didn't want them back. He visited Dean's grave often, always taking a flower with him which he would let flow on the water. His life seemed dull without Dean, almost meaningless._

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself for writing this. It's also really badly written, cause it's one of my first fics and English is not my first language. Hope you like it anyway :3


End file.
